


Shelter

by Rixie96



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Awkward Daryl, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Big Brother Rick, Cheesy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier Friendship, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl has a Crush, Daryl is a Softie, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Confessions, Making Out, Mild Smut, Morning After, Oral Sex, POV Daryl, Protective Daryl, Protective Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Sam Ships It, Sexual Frustration, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and john winchester - Freeform, and sam - Freeform, daryl deserves love, john winchester plays negan, just dean, no supernatural, ofc is little sister of Winchesters, ofc is twin sister to sam, sam ain't stupid, she has a smart mouth, slight slow burn, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixie96/pseuds/Rixie96
Summary: Looking from the outside, Storm and Daryl are the least likely to be together. She's this gorgeous spitfire women who makes jokes at the wrong time and doesn't shy away from a challenge. Daryl is quiet. To himself. Like a bear. Once you provoke him, it's the end for you. But then it made sense to see why they were drawn to each other (even though it took him too long to admit it). They complemented each other. This is set a bit differently than most walking dead fanfics. Dean and Sam are not seen until much later in this story. Please review and give me some critiques of what you hate or love about this so I should know if I should keep writing.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of skip a bit out of two episodes from that season.  
> I like to imagine Storm as a younger Evangeline Lilly.

 

**_"Let your smile change the world,_ **

**_but don't let the world change your smile."_ **

* * *

 

“Ya got somethin’ to say?” Daryl cut through the silence. His voice gritty and so raspy, just the way Storm likes it. Storm couldn’t help but keep glancing at the archer. He hadn’t said a word on the whole trip up to Virginia. She was a bit excited that she finally made it to her hometown—that there could be a likelihood of her finding her older brothers and father. A slim chance. They’re survivors. Just like Daryl. If anyone was going to make it alive in this world, it would be them, and not the dirty and immoral way, either.

Daryl narrowed his steel blue eyes at her. All she see is sorrow that he tried to hide ever since the funeral for Beth.

“Just checkin’ out the view,” she said her usual phrase every time he would ask her what the hell she looking at. It started back at the farm when they first met. She was taken in by Maggie and Hershel since she was alone ever since she shot her boyfriend between the eyes and high tailed before the Walkers would find her. Storm would joke that there was an ‘Evolution of Daryl’. Over the months, he became quite the looker (he’s always been cute but now he’s just damn fine). She was an art teacher (well, more of a teacher assistant) before it all went to hell. She even told him that when they’ve became closer at the prison. Then one day later he brought her a sketchbook and some mechanical pencils for her to sketch with.

Daryl was her first model. It was mostly a reason to ‘check out the view’.

“Not in the mood,” he grumbles before looking back out the window. Storm was sitting between Carol and Daryl in the truck with Eugene and Abraham in the front.

“I know,” she sighs before resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen up before finally relaxing. She knew that the archer was touch sensitive and took months to finally have him use to her. And it only took for them both to be drunk off moonshine for him to finally get the balls to make the moves on her and fuck her hard against the wall. Good thing Beth was out like the dead since Storm had no qualms about screaming his name as he pounded into her.

But then they got separated the next day. It was awkward between them and soon after she was captured by some fucked-up officers along with Beth.

It was pretty obvious to everyone (even Carl!) that she holds a crush for the guy. She doesn’t hide it with the flirting and too friendly touching like she did back at the prison.

And now she was back to plan A with the redneck. Storm understands that he is grieving. Hell, she’s grieving, too. But maybe being from an emotionally stunted family made this a bit easy for her to push down and cover it up with a fake smirk and smart ass comments. She did learn from the best (her oldest brother).

 

Daryl finally relaxed once he realized that Storm finally was out like a light. Ever since he met Storm, she was always a talker. Silence scared the shit out of her. She would fidget and squirm and when she can finally talk it was like she has been holding her breath to do it. He used to think it was adorable (not like he would admit it since she might tease him) but sometimes Daryl needed silence.

“I think she needs noise to keep her mind occupied,” Carol said breaking the brief silence. Daryl didn’t say anything but he knew that she would continue. “Sometimes being left with your thoughts…can scare a person.”

Daryl glanced down at the petite female who was now using him as a pillow. He always thought she wouldn’t make it on her own when he first got to know her (and saw her). Storm is the shortest out of the group. Even Carl is two inches taller than the munchkin. So when the farm was overrun by Walkers, he couldn’t help but run over the petite woman to protect her. But then he saw the way she killed those sons of bitches and cursed himself for admiring her cut their head off when he supposed to be running away. So to make his life more miserable. Not only is she  gorgeous but she doesn’t take any shit and she can hold her own.

And she flirts a lot. Daryl thought nothing of it when she did it with Rick but stopped after a few weeks. But she continued with Daryl. Touching him and talking to him like their old friends. He was at his limit.

And then Merle happened. After he came back to the prison with his brother, he didn’t expect much from the little sprout. But everyone in the group was shocked to see the little woman run up to the sweaty redneck archer and throw her arms around him. Her face pressed against his chest (which he hoped she couldn’t feel how hard his heart was beating).

Merle teased him endlessly about her.

“I think you both look cute,” Carol said breaking him from his trance. Daryl shot her a glare before looking back out the window.

 

 

She woke up to someone shaking her.

Her vision was a bit blurry when she opened them, then to finally focus on a set of piercing blue eyes.

“Get up,” Daryl grunted at her. “We outta’ gas.”

“Fuck…” Storm groaned as she rubbed her eyes. “Life gets better and better for us, huh?”

“Stop yer whinin’,” he tells her before getting out of the truck. Storm followed him out, just to fall over her own feet as her vision blurred. Luckily Daryl caught her on time. Both arms wrapped around her to keep her standing.

Storm, who couldn’t help to flirt, said, “Finally got you where I wantcha,” she winked at him.

“Stop yer playin,” he scolded her before wrapping one arm around her and putting her arm around his shoulder to help her walk.

“We got any more water?” she mumbles into his shoulder. Her throat dry and stomach clenching in pain and hunger.

“Nah, sunshine. We ran out,” he mutters back.

A corner of her mouth tilted up. “Did you just call me  sunshine?”

“Don’t make me dump you on the ground,” he pinched her side causing her to squeal lightly.

“Can you stop your flirting already?” Carol pokes fun at the two of them. “Some of us has not been laid in a while.”

Storm smirked when she noticed the flush of pink emitting from Daryl’s ears.

 

* * *

 

“Did I literally just see you eat a worm?”

“Can’t complain when yer starvin’,” he grunted back. Daryl tried to push down the embarrassed feeling of getting caught eating a damn bug. He shouldn’t have to explain himself to her.

“But…why?” she dramatically shudders.

“Protein.”

“So that’s how you still have muscles in those damn fine arms of yours,” she said with one hand already reaching for ‘said’ arms. He flinched back.

“What the hell you doin’ out here anyways,” he then grabbed her arm roughly. “You can barely walk on your own.”

“Maybe I am bored sitting around.”

“So you decided to be Walker bait to liven it up?”

“You know me so well.”

“Don’t you ever stop jokin’ all the damn time?” he was now in her face. Bangs sticking to his forehead; some of it hiding his eyes.

“Sorry,” she said. Her eyes never leaving his. One hand reaching for his cheek. Daryl tried not to appear phased by the touch of her soft hand (how are her hands soft in the condition they are living in?) felt against his stubbled cheek. Her hand then went to his bangs brushing it away from his forehead. “Would…you like to talk?”

“About what?”

“I thought you would like to do this alone,” she said, clearly uncomfortable about whatever she was going to bring up for this ‘talk’. “About Beth.”

Daryl glowered. He brushed her hand away from him and stormed passed her. Daryl knew that she would follow.

 

“It’s called Survivn’, Sunshine. Now eat,” Daryl kicked her lightly in the shin. She glanced up to see him holding out the meat for her. She groaned when she thought about what they did to get that meet. “Eat before you pass out,” he demands.

They’re eating fuckin’ dogs, she thought as she glanced around the circle. Eating it as if it was a plate of ribs.\

After hours of not finding any water, some dogs tried to make a dinner out of her group. Sasha  _killed_ them. She could just imagine her brother and father shaking thier head at how ridiculous she's being at the moment. 

“Ribs,” she said softly to herself as she takes it from Daryl. “I’m eating delicious pork ribs smothered in Honey barbecue.”

Michonne snorted at her silliness. “If it keeps you fed then call it whatever ya like.”

“Can’t believe you cryin’ over them,” Daryl shakes his head at her.

 

* * *

 

“You need to sleep,” Daryl berated her. He’s been watching her ever since they found refuge in the empty barn. She hadn’t spoken the whole time after eating the dogs. Daryl couldn’t believe for the first time he saw her cry; it was over dogs. With Dale, Hershel, Lori (even if she didn’t like the woman that much), and Beth, Storm held a mask of steel. Her eyes empty and dry.

“Can’t,” she said as she fidgeted with her hands.

“Not comfortable enough for ya?”

“You’re going to laugh,” she chuckled nervously. Daryl waited. “I’m scared of thunderstorms.”

Daryl didn’t laugh. He may have chuckled a bit but he held up a straight face. He sighed when the thunder boomed causing the woman to jump. “You’re, what, nineteen?”

“Thanks for the compliment,” she winks at him yet it lacked her usual playfulness. “I’m twenty-six, asshole.” He sighed inwardly. She’s thirteen years younger than him.

Daryl crawls over to the brunette and made sure to leave enough space between the two of them. 

“Tell me about your brothers.” They never discussed much of ‘Before’. All he knew about the woman was that she was the youngest out of three and was a middle school art teacher.

“Tell me about yours,” she replied back.

“You met the asshole. Now stop being a smart ass,” he shoved her lightly.

“Dean and Sam,” she said with such fondness he never witnessed from her. “Dean’s the oldest. He got his looks from Mom. Dirty blonde hair, unreal green-colored eyes, and a cocky attitude. He’s four years older than me. He was a mechanic for a family friend. He has this sex on wheels—which he called—1967 Chevy Impala. Damn, it was beautiful. He got it for his sixteenth birthday. He always looked out for me and Sammy. When my mom died from a house fire—

\--from what?” Daryl asked.

“Arson,” she said. “Apparently had a vendetta against my dad. Dad was…out of it for a while. More about wanting to seek out for revenge than mourn her properly. So that’s when Dean stepped in over the years. He made us food. He helped with homework sometimes. He even taught us how to fight.”

“And Sam?”

“My twin brother,” she said softly.

Daryl furrowed his eyebrows. He knew Storm for almost two years and he didn’t even know that one of her brothers was her twin.

“You wouldn’t think it when you get a look at him,” she laughed. “He’s a giant. I would call him Samsquatch instead. He’s over six feet tall. His hair is a bit lighter than mines. He’s so smart and was so close to being a law student if it was not for this damn end of the world thing going on.”

Daryl was so engrossed in her talking that he failed to notice that she inched closer and closer until their arms touched. And before he could scooch away, she rested her head on his shoulder and drifted asleep.

 

“You stayin’,” it was more of an order than a request. She raised an eyebrow at him as if he was joking. He had to be. So Storm brushed passed him but Daryl caught her by the arm and turned her around. “You can barely walk. Don’t need to be lookin’ after you out there,” he explained in his own ‘Daryl’ way. Gruff and sweet.

Storm pursed her lips as she thought about her options. “Fine. Rick needs backup anyways,” she said before ripping her arm out of his grasp.

Storm could understand why Rick was cautious of this friendly man who just so happened to have a place to live for them. But the didn’t trust easily. Not after all they’ve been through. The Governor and fuckin’ Cannibals at Terminus. Aaron seemed like a decent guy. But he was a complete idiot. If this was any other group. He would have been killed on the spot or of course follow him and raid their camp. Who just brings in anyone off the street not knowing how damaged they are about this world and what they would do to survive in it.

It was twenty minutes later when Judith started crying out of hunger.

“Here I got it,” she said, taking the acorns and gun from Rick. Storm knew that Rick must have thought she wanted Judith but she is rather uncomfortable with babies.

“I got applesauce in my bag,” Aaron said. Rick looked at him skeptically. “This isn’t a trick. This is not about making you try to like me. This is self-preservation.”

“He’s right,” Storm tells Rick. “No offense, but she’s like a dinner bell for these Walkers.” And there she goes talking without a filter. She goes to his the backpack and dug out the applesauce. She opened it and grabbed the spoon and was ready to feed it to Judith before he stopped her.

“Storm, think,” he reprimanded her. Rick grabbed the spoon from her and made his way towards Aaron. “Eat it.”

“You think I’m trying to poison your baby daughter?” he asked, a bit offended by the assumption of Rick.

“We’ve met a lot of assholes in this world, Aaron,” Storm informed him.

“I’m tied up. Why would I make this harder for me by trying to kill your daughter while I’m tied up?” he asked them.

“He has a point,” she shrugged.

Rick still tried to insist.

“I hate applesauce.”

If this was not such an intense moment, Storm would have laughed.

“Then why the fuck you have applesauce?” she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

“Because there is this sweet lady at the camp who keeps trying her best to make me like them,” he said fondly.

“Fine, then,” Storm had nothing to lose. She went to the jar of applesauce and before Rick could stop her she stuck her finger in and took a taste. “Wait ten minutes and if nothing happens it’s safe.”

“You’re an idiot,” Rick scolded her. “And if it is poisoned?”

“Then you kill Aaron and you have one less person in the group to feed,” you shrugged.

“And have Daryl on my ass…”

 

As soon as Daryl made it back to the barn, he cornered Storm.

“Here,” he tossed the Spaghetti-O’s to her. She caught it easily and jutted out her lower lip.

“Daryl, you shouldn’t have,” she teased him.

“You’re losin’ weight,” he answered.

“You checkin’ me out, Daryl?” Storm teased before sighing. “Cold Spaghetti…”

Daryl rolled his eyes. He knew that she was pretending to be whining. After the talk, she had with her last night. As she explained how her family was struggling financially since her father was mourning her mother by spending everything on booze; she was use to eating cheap canned food.

But that didn’t stop him from saying, “Quit your whinin’. Storm.”

“I like it when you call me ‘Sunshine’,” she said before stabbing a while in it with her knife.

 

Storm was sitting across from Daryl in the RV. They were on their way to Alexandria.

“It’s too bad,” she said finally after much thought. Daryl didn’t say anything but Carol heard her.

“What is?”

“About Aaron,” she replied. “All the good lookin’ ones are always gay, huh?”

Carol shook her head at the young woman. For the past few weeks on the road, Storm seemed to be the only one with a sense of humor left. “He is a handsome fellow.”

“Yeah, he’s cute,” she said. She noticed that Daryl was staring at her with a strange expression. He caught her looking back at him so he turned to look out the window.

“Don’t worry, Daryl. I like my men brooding, southern, and with a knack for archery,” she winked at him.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm thinks of a great idea so that Daryl won't get kicked out of Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I'll try to have it posted every two weeks.

 

Glenn was the next one to be interviewed. Storm couldn’t believe they were being interviewed to see if they make the cut to live in Alexandria. She glanced over at Daryl was observing the room as he bit his thumb. She hates when he does that. Hell, she’s bored. So she lightly slaps his hand from his mouth earning her a growl from the southerner.

“Your hands are dirty,” she said. He scoffs before putting it back in his mouth but his eyes trained on her so he can see if she would make a move to slap it away again. Storm lifted her hand as if she would dare do it and he grabbed her slim wrist quickly and held onto it.

“Can you two stop flirting?” Michonne teased the two of them. Daryl quickly let’s go of her as if she was on fire.

“…ain’t flirtin’,” he mumbles.

“Well, _I_ am,” Storm emphasizes. “What would we do if she asked…the hard shit?” she finally said. Aaron was not in the room and she hoped the room was the bugged. The group all knew what ‘the hard shit’ meant. Terminus. The Governor. Those damn police officers who killed Beth. Should they mention that?

“I say be vague,” Carol said. Her eyes now trained on Daryl. “Daryl, I would hope you be…less of yourself.”

“What the hell that supposed to mean?” his eyes narrowed at the older woman.

“I meant be welcoming. Who knows if she would not take the whole group,” she replied.

That statement made Storm’s skin crawl. “Like hell that would happen,” she snapped quietly. “It all or none.”

“Stop bein’ stupid,” he nudges her with his knee.

She nudged back even harder. “I’m insulted that you think we would live here if they would kick you out.” Then a thought popped up into her mind. A stupid plan but it could work if Daryl goes along with it. She decided to keep it to herself since she knows that he would shoot it down if she tells him about it.

 

* * *

 

Deanna could tell that the young woman was not accustomed to silence. She was uncomfortable with it. She fidgeted. Knees bouncing as she bit her bottom lip while her eyes scanned around the room. She’s quite beautiful for one who’s survived through the hardships of this world. A quick thought popped into her mind when she thought about how Spencer would feel about her.

“What is your name?” Deanna asked her finally.

“Storm.”

“No last name?”

“Does it matter?” she could hear Daryl now, telling her to stop being a smart ass. Her livelihood depended on this.

“It does.”

“I would like to say, Grimes. Rick is like an older brother to me,” she joked. “Or Green since Maggie is also like a sister to me.”

Deanna decided to drop it for now. She couldn’t help but find her features familiar to her. Tanned skin. Sea green eyes and dark chestnut brown hair.

“How’d you meet Rick?” she asked Storm.

“I was on a farm with Maggie,” she explained. “His son was shot and Maggie’s dad was a doctor—well a veterinarian—so he stayed for the remainder of his recovery…and afterward.”

“And why were you there?”

“They found me…they kept me,” Storm shrugged.

“What did you do, before?” that was the magical question that she’s been waiting for. Storm sighed. It’s not like she did anything worthwhile like have a degree in chemistry or something that could be useful in the world their living in now.

“I was an art teacher,” a small smile was now on her face. “Well, more like an assistant art teacher but still. I taught.”

Deanna didn’t show her surprised. With the way the woman was acting, she was not expecting for Storm to have been a teacher.

“What grade?” she asked.

“Middle school,” she replied.

“Where you married? Have any kids?” Deanna asked. It seemed unlikely for both since the woman looked pretty young and there was no wedding ring on her finger. The world is to shit but that doesn’t stop a husband or wife from wearing such a sentiment.

She noticed the woman’s lip quirk up when she mentioned her having a husband. Storm fidgeted with her fingers. Storm bit her lip as if she was stopping herself from laughing or smiling.

“Um…” she licked her lower lip before answering. “Well, not married _per se_ but Daryl and I have a thing going on,” she shrugged. “It’s not…he’s—uh, it’s hard to define what our relationship is.”

Deanna nods. A bit disappointed. “Which one is Daryl?”

“Um, he’s the one with the possum,” she said with a wide smile on her face. “He’s a bit rough around the edges. We even each other out.”

“I look forward to meeting him,” Deanna said.

 

Deanna couldn’t see it.

Daryl didn’t say much when he walked into her living room. He paced around, eyes darting everywhere, and didn’t sit down.

And he was _still_ holding the dead possum.

Deanna recalled Storm laughing and smiling when she told her that she had a ‘thing’ with Daryl. Maybe she was teasing me? Deanna thought. It’s not like she’s insulting Daryl but with this attitude and no offense, his appearance; it was hard for her to picture the petite woman with this man. But then again, she did recall the woman saying they balance each other out. Storm was slightly playful the more the interview went along. Daryl seemed like he was on edge.

“Tell me about yourself, Daryl,” she said to him. His eyes narrowed.

“What’s to tell?”

“What you do before?”

“Does it matter?”

“Rick and Storm said the same thing,” she noted. “It does.”

“So what does Storm bein’ a teacher matter?”

“ _Touche_ ,” Deanna praised him. “The more I think about it the most important qualities of a teacher come to me. They’re well-educated. Good leadership. Patient and a good listener meaning they could pick up on things that maybe others cannot.”

“All that from being a teacher?”

“Teachers besides parents and older family members are the next role models in a child’s life,” she points out. “They help shape future leaders.”

 

Daryl was still reeling from the interview with Deanne though he did not show it. As soon as he left her house, he noticed Storm sitting on the steps (possibly waiting on him since he as the last one out of the group). She smiled at him as soon as they made eye contact.

He couldn’t help but think of all the qualities that Deanne listed off what made a good teacher. At first thought, he would roll his eyes at thinking of Storm being a good role model for a kid but thinking further on how she was with Carl, it made sense. She refused to hold Judith unless she absolutely had to but other than that she was good with kids (considering the only ones she’s been around was Carl and Fifteen-year-old Beth).

But Patient?

Out of all those qualities that Deanna said, that was the one thing that this little woman does not have. That’s why he would refuse to take her on a hunting trip (and her blabbering mouth).

Storm held up her hand for him to pull her up with. He took it and helped her up. Much to his own surprise, he didn’t let go of her hand. Well, he just held onto her wrist and pulling her away.

“Seemed that I learned somethin’ new,” he muttered to her. His eyes stayed on her face, waiting for any signs of admission. The first sign he noticed was that her eyes were kept on the ground, avoiding his gaze.

“Hm?”

“Like we’re a couple,” he said. Daryl hated how he could tell that he was blushing as soon as he said it. He could just hear his brother laughing and calling him a pussy. It helped him feel a bit better at seeing Storm’s own reaction. Though she smiled, her cheeks were also red. “Funny thing is I didn’t know that.”

“I didn’t necessarily say that,” she shrugged.

“But you _implied_ , right?”

“I thought it would be less likely for you to get sent out if she knows we’re together,” Storm defends her lie to Deanna.

“You think I’m stupid enough to get myself sent out there?” he asked her. “I know how to act decent, ya know.”

“It’s good to be safe,” she shrugged again.

“And it’s not like you were any better,” he nudges her. “Heard you were talkin’ back.”

“Oh my god, don’t make me like I was a kid in there,” Storm said. Her hazel-green eyes finally noticed what was in the archer’s other hand. She recoiled back with wide eyes and gaping mouth. “You still have that damn possum? Good thing I told her we’re together. She possibly lost her mind when see you holding a dead possum.”

Daryl finally lets go of her hand but he still had a small smile on his face when they reached the group. “Wasn’t complain’ when this was all you had to eat,” he mutters to himself.

 

“Holy shit, these are some nice houses,” Storm said as soon as she saw the two homes that Aaron was giving them. When she was young, she would dream living in a home like this in a nice neighborhood. But all she got was a two-bedroom old house; she had to share rooms with both of her brothers so privacy was a privilege. She turned to the young man who was smirking at her. “How many rooms for each house?”

“Um, one of the left has more rooms. Six rooms for the left and five for the right,” he answered.

“I guess we’re having roommates,” she said. Storm turned to Daryl who is still holding that damn possum. Daryl seemed to catch on since he said, “Nah.”

“Oh come on, Daryl,” she pouts. “Michonne, Carol, Rick, Judith, Carl, you, and me. That’s seven people with six rooms.”

“Rick and Judith are sharing a room,” said Michonne who was not helping.

“There, problem solved,” Carol said with a grin.

“ _Fine_ , dibs on shower.”

 

Storm couldn’t remember how long it’s been since she had a shower. She knew the last time she had one. At the hospital in Atlanta after they stitched her up. She wouldn’t admit to anyone that she was now crying in the shower because she is having a fucking shower. It felt good. A hot shower. A laugh escaped her throat at seeing the dirt rinse off her skin; finally revealing her skin: a flushed pink from her tan freckled skin.

She was sobbing so much that she couldn’t stop when she brushed her teeth for the third time. She must have been crying too loud since Daryl—without knocking—walked in on her in the bathroom.

He didn’t dare ask her what’s wrong. Storm groaned at the look the archer was giving her. Mouth messy with toothpaste, snot running down her nose as she fighting for breath because of her sobbing.

She was just about to wrap herself around Daryl before the force of pure odor knocked back. No, literally, she couldn’t handle it.

“Okay,” she got herself together. A smile now her face. “You’re next to shower. I love your smell more than the next person but not too much of it.”

“Ya like my smell?” he asked more to himself than to her.

“Please, shower,” Storm pleads with him. “I like the manly dirty look going on but the smell—

\--you didn't complain—

\--when you fucked me against the wall reeking of moonshine and Walkers?” she cuts him off. Daryl glared at her. It’s not like she was quiet when she said it.

“What’s this I hear about someone being fucked against a wall?” Michonne asked with a smirk.

“Nunya’ business,” he brushed past the smirking girls.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there is a god after all, Storm thinks after realizing who's been waiting there all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments. and sorry for the late updates. I'll try to be more consistent!

            “Morning,” she greeted Daryl as soon as she set foot on the porch. He nodded back. Storm’s eyes observing the neighborhood as she took a few more steps. Everything looked perfect. As if the world was not in shit. A girl walking her dog. An old couple sitting on the porch. It felt like Storm was in another world.

 

            “I always wanted to live in a neighborhood like this,” she admitted. Daryl stayed silent so she continued. “My folks and I always stayed in a too small apartment that I had to share with my brothers. I had to share a bed with my twin brother for years. Finally got a small house by the time I was sixteen.”

 

            They only got a better house because Dean got a job that had good pay to help out the bills. Sam and her would have gotten a part-time job but Dean was adamant about them keeping their head in the books.

 

            “Lori and I wanted the same thing…” Storm heard behind her. She turned around to see the beardless Rick Grimes. Storm still couldn’t get over what was under that bush. She may have seen him like that before on the farm but it seemed like lifetimes ago. It’s not like she’s going to voice her approval of it in front of the archer, though.

 

            “We would drive through neighborhoods like this and think, ‘One day...’,” Rick continued.

 

            “Well, here we are,” Daryl finally spoke.

 

            “I’ll be back,” Rick leaves the both of them alone.

 

            “Want to go look around with me?” she asked him.  

 

            “Nah.”

 

            “Fine, then,” she sighs. “I guess I’ll people watch with you.” She crawled over to Daryl and sat next to him watching the neighborhood in silence.

* * *

 

            Storm hated feeling nervous. Nervous was practically feeling scared and she could hear her oldest brother now. _Why the hell you scared? You face fucking dead people who wants to eat you. You can handle some picket-fence-never-shot-a-gun kind of people,_ he would say. Hell, even Daryl would say the same thing to her but in a more insensitive kind of way.

 

            Deanne finally gave her a job.

 

            Her old job.

 

            Storm Winchester is now the official teacher of Alexandria. Don’t get her wrong, she loves to teach. She knew she wanted to be a teacher since she was fourteen. Her art teacher became a mentor for her during her teen angst phase. But being a teacher during the end of the world? It felt more like a joke. Especially as she stared at her outfit. She never wore anything like this when she was an art teacher ‘before’.

 

            Carol thought it would be best for her to dress the part. Her hair was in an intricate French braid that hung over her bare shoulder. She was wearing a yellow and white sundress with sunflowers decorating it with a green light cardigan over it and brown sandals.

 

 

 

            “Time to teach some brats,” Daryl hears Storm say before closing the door behind her. He averted his eyes from Carol to the brunette and did a double take. Never in the two years he knew the woman has he seen her in a dress. The woman had the gall to twirl for him with a smug smirk.

 

            “Ya like?” she teased him as she curtsied. He rolled his eyes at her.

 

            “Why ya dressed like that?” he asked. His eyes instantly eyeing her smooth tan legs.

 

            “She has to look the part, Daryl,” Carol answered for her. “She cannot be teaching wearing her usual jeans and a tank top. She has to look non-threatening.”

 

            “Yeah, Daryl. Because jeans on a woman are too much for them to handle,” Storm rolled her eyes. She paused when she was beside Carol. Her eyebrows furrowed as she eyed the hunter. “Did you shower?”

“No, I told him I would hose him down if he won’t,” Carol answers with a sigh.

Daryl was not surprised by the smirk Storm gave him. Not even the comment that left her pretty pink mouth. Did she have lip gloss on?

“I would have loved to see that,” Storm said right on time. Then she gave him that knowing smirk that caused a stir in him. “Are you staring at my lips?”

“Is that lipstick?” Carol asked for him.

“Lip balm,” she admits. “Jess gave it to me. Thought my lips needed soothing.” Daryl wouldn’t admit it out loud but her lips were…kissable. Pink and plump. He already knew firsthand how good of a kisser she is and how soft they were. Daryl didn’t give a shit if they were chapped or not if they were against his.

“Yeah, because that’s what really matters. How pretty we look when walkers are roaming,” Carol said before leaving the two.

“I really love how cynical she’s gotten over the months,” Storm said as she watched the older woman walk away.

“So ya teachin’ them just art?” he asked her. That caused her to laugh. He couldn’t help but smile at the infectious sound.

“No, I’m teaching them Literature because that’s what they need to learn. They need to learn what a good book is when they got one,” she said.

“Need to learn how to defend themselves,” he mutters.

“You take the words right of my mouth,” she smirks at him. Daryl eyed her closely not knowing what the woman was planning to do to him. She saunters right up to him and before he could even fathom what she might do to him; she kisses him. Well, pecks him right on the cheek. The expression he gave Storm was worth it. “I expect a warm meal when I come back from work.”  she didn’t wait for him to reply.

 

 

Storm finished teaching classes hours ago and couldn’t find Daryl anywhere so she wandered. The place was large enough to get lost in. She actually ran into Eric and Aaron out of all people.

“You clean up well,” Eric said to her.

“I know. I forgot what it was like to _try_ to gussy up for some kids who hate learning,” she retorted.

“Well, they’ll understand once a roamer bites them because they don’t know that Frankenstein is actually the creator and not the monster,” Aaron said laced with sarcasm. Eric looked at him with a small frown but Storm couldn’t help but smile at the man. She just found her new best friend.

“I knew I liked you,” she told him.

“Oh you did?” he raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry to tell you this but I’m taken _and_ don’t swing that way.”

“All the good ones are either taken or gay,” she groans playfully.

Storm figured that Eric was not as mocking as the two of them since he didn’t laugh. He just gave a fake smile and said, “I’m going to see if Olivia needs any help.” He gives Aaron a peck before scurrying off.

“I don’t think he likes me,” she pouts. Storm gives Aaron her best puppy eyes.

“I think you bring the sarcastic out of me,” he replies. “And Eric hates that side of me.” Eric never liked that side of him. Always saying how he should lighten up but he has not been on the outside long enough to know how it felt to have death nearly kill him. Even before the world went down the drain Aaron was not the happy-go-luck person that the Alexandrians think he is. Only one person knew what kind of asshole he can be (not like he is a jerk all the time but he has his moments) and lucky enough that that said person is there to help him through this. If one good thing came out of this, it was that Aaron still had his best friend, Sam.

Maybe that’s why he enjoyed Storm’s company since not only do they have matching personalities but she resembles so much like Sam. Green eyes. Chestnut brown hair and sun-kissed skin. _Way_ shorter, though.

“Someone needs to be. No offense but your leader is spouting bullshit,” Storm said. They walked together in sync, side by side. It would be a lie if she would deny that she had ulterior motives. She knew she would have to try to befriend someone here but she wanted actually like the person. Aaron is the best option and he totally gets her.

“It’s good to optimistic,” he shrugs, quoting Eric.

“Yeah, but she also needs to get real. She’s lucky that our group are one of the good ones,” she said. “You can’t be just letting anyone in.”

“But I’m glad we did.”

“Aw, Aaron, you’re making me blus—

Storm cut herself off when she noticed the crowd forming close to the entrance. She spotted Glenn and the rest coming back from their run but from where she was standing she could tell that the tension was high.

“This doesn’t good,” she said to herself. Aaron agreed. He followed the shorter woman as she jogged towards the group of people. She stopped short when she reached Daryl. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t know,” he grunted. His eyes narrowed on Aiden waiting for him to bust a move on Glenn. He was already feeling nervous being around these people and needed a reason to let some steam off.

“What’s going on?” Deanne asked, running up to the two boys.

“This guy got a problem with how we do things,” Aiden replied, eyes still on Glenn. Storm was not out there to see ‘how they do things’ but if Glenn disapproved she knew that it was not good. Already she was starting to dislike the guy. “Why’d you bring these people here?”

Irked, Storm was ready to bring hell to this guy but Daryl held her back. “Don’t need your mouth bringing trouble,” she could read just with the look he gave her. If it wasn’t for the tension in the air she would have relished in how he could predict her next move (he knows her so well).

“Because we actually know what we’re doing out there,” Glenn said full of confidence. He was ready for the punch that Aiden swung at him. He ducked before decking Aiden back.

It didn’t take long for things to get out of hand. Daryl was ready to pounce, knowing that Nicholas was going to defend Aiden. He tackled the younger boy, then holding him down by the neck.

“ _Daryl,”_ Storm wrapped her arms around him, struggling to pull him back but failing. “Let him go.” She was so engrossed in trying to pull him off that she didn’t realize that Rick ran up to help, too.

“Daryl, don’t do this now,” he whispered to him. With the help of Rick, they ended up saving Nicholas from Daryl’s wrath. Rick and Storm blocking his path so that he won’t attack the younger man again.

Cupping his cheeks so that his eyes was on her, she said, “You need to calm down.”   

“I want everyone to hear me, okay?” Deanna yelled out from behind her. Storm didn’t bother turning around. Her full attention on the man in front of her. Both of their eyes locked to one another’s. “Rick and his people are part of this community, now in all ways and equal. Understood?”

“Understood,” Aiden said.

 

“Well, that was hot,” Storm said because what other words could she say after witnessing Daryl almost kick someone’s ass? Rick and the rest use to her comments didn’t seem phased. Aaron smirked at her. But there was one particular person who continued to watch Storm as if she was a ghost. Daryl didn’t take the way he looked at her lightly.

“Ya gotta’ problem?” he blocked the taller man’s view of Storm.

“Uh, Bobbi?”

Storm knew that voice anywhere. And to add hearing a name referring to her, that was icing on the cake. She looked around Daryl to make sure that she was not getting her hopes up.

“Sammy?” she muttered to herself. She pushed away from Daryl and darted towards the large man. She didn’t give him much warning before she leaped into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he spun them around, both laughing at how blessed they are to find each other. Hasn’t been a full twenty-four hours and here she was crying again. Happy tears and she didn’t care who was watching. She got her brother back.

“I didn’t believe in a god before but now…” she trailed off, still not believing that her twin brother is right here in front of her. She thanked whatever deity up there for this.

“Good thing Dad and Dean are not here to hear you say that,” he teased. He finally let go of her but his arm still around his shoulder, keeping her close.

“Um…” both Winchesters snapped out of their little bubble realizing that they had eyes on them. “Who’s this?” Glenn asked the golden question.

“Um, this is Sam,” she gleamed. “My brother.”

 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm's horny for Daryl but that's nothing new. Sam might be the key to taking over Alexandria. Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! I'll try to be constant on the updates. So I've been thinking about John Winchester. Since they use the same actor with him and Negan, do you guys think Negan should be "John" (Sam, Storm, and Dean's father) or the twin brother of Negan (their uncle)? I'm good with either or but leaning a bit more towards one already. Just wanted to know your thoughts and we can vote on it!

 

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the tall man. He recalled when Storm— _Bobbi? —_ told him about her brothers. Daryl’s not one to forget the details and Storm was right. This guy is a giant. He thought she was exaggerating like she always does when telling a story but looking over the tall guy that loomed over the petite Storm who was grinning up at her brother. Her twin brother, even though the only trait they have in common is their green eyes. The guy had to be at least 6’3 and was not missing any meals judging how he filled out his flannel shirt. Daryl remembered that Storm said her father taught his children with tough love and how to look after themselves. He knew that Rick was thinking the same thought as himself. It would be beneficial to have this Sam guy on their side.

“You have a brother?” Glenn broke the silence. All the members of their group watched the pair in awe. Storm did not let go of her Sam; her arms wrapped around his waist as she stared up at Sam with a grin. “Since when?”

“Um, for about the last twenty-six years—or even before that when we shared the womb for nine months,” Storm replied earning a laugh from Sam.

“Good to see you haven’t changed,” he said to her, missing her sassy remarks. Only being with her for these three minutes made it feel as if Dean was still here with them. He lets go of Storm and walked up to the group to introduce himself. “Thank you all for taking care of Bobbi,” he points back to smiling woman with his thumb. “I know she can be a handful.”

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much,” he hears behind him.

“ _Bobbi?”_ Rick questioned with a smirk, ignoring the younger woman. He shook hands with her brother. “I’m Rick.”

“Oh?” Sam furrowed his eyebrows. He glanced back at his sister to see her aiming her famous—yet not so threatening—glare that looked more like pouting. “Did you guys really think her name was Storm?”

“Honestly, we thought her parents must have been hippies,” Maggie admitted.

“Well, that’s a story for another day,” Storm warned them. “Call me anything but Storm, then there will be consequences.” Then she made her way over Daryl and patted him on the arm. “But you can call me anything you want.”

“Nice to see that you’re still bad at flirting,” Sam chuckled. Sam shook his head at his sister. The guy was clearly uncomfortable with the attention from Storm but didn’t push her away.

“I’m not bad at it,” she denied. “He’s just playing hard to get.”

 

* * *

 

Sam couldn’t believe it. Long ago, he stopped believing in much since everything ended badly for him over the last two years in this world. He tried to keep faith. It’s not like he was spiritual before the world went to shit. Why would there be when his life was filled with tragedy. His mother died in a fire. His father was a drunk for years. Sam left home. He lost Jess not long after the dead started walking. He was split up from Dean when a herd came. Sam thought he would never see his family again. But now a miracle has happened. Bobbi who was in Georgia is now in front of him in Alexandria, Virginia. He has his baby sister back.

Maybe there is a god, he thought.

Bobbi looked healthy. Skinny but healthy. He knew if anyone could live through the dead walking on earth it would be the Winchesters. His father taught them self-defense and the means to survive with and without a gun since they were six years old. He would be a bit harsher on Bobbi since she inherited their mom’s height yet still had a mouth on her.

“Earth to Samsquatch,” he snapped out of his thoughts when a pillow was thrown at his face. He glared at his sister but it quickly softened once he saw her smile.

“So, tell me about your group,” Sam asked her. After the situation that happened outside, he invited her to his (and Eric’s and Aaron’s) shared home.

He watched as she leaned back with a grin on her face. Bobbi decided to make herself a home. She wore his large Georgetown sweatshirt with a pair of his sweatpants drowning in his too large clothing.

“They’re a pretty diverse group,” he commented.

“A lot of hardships brought us together,” she shrugged.

“And a boyfriend,” he raised an eyebrow. He smirked when he noticed her cheeks redden. She must really like this guy to be reacting like this.

“Not a boyfriend,” she said forlornly. “But I’m trying.”

“Well, I wish you luck.”

 

* * *

 

Daryl was certainly not waiting on her. He is _not._ It just so happened that he could not sleep and so he might as well wait downstairs. Daryl didn’t want to consider his own irritation. Who cares if Storm is with her brother. He did the same thing when he found out that Merle was alive. It didn’t take no hesitation for him to grab his bags and follow his older brother. So, he shouldn’t care if she does the same even though she was pissed when he came back and she let him have it. At least Storm is happy to see her brother. For Daryl, it was more of an obligation than actually being happy that Merle was alive back then.

And her name is _Bobbi._  He just thought her name was given to her by some hippie parents. Daryl shook the thought from his head. He will always see her as Storm. Hell, she should have been named Sunny because of her friendly demeanor.

Daryl thought Storm would have at least came for dinner—hell, invite her brother, too. Knowing it would look suspicious if he just sat in the kitchen all night, Daryl made his way to the living room. He crashed on the sofa and hoped for sleep to get him.

It was almost midnight before she came back. Daryl didn’t bother greeting her. Storm went straight to the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of leftover tuna casserole from the fridge. Not bothering to grab her own plate or warm it up, she took a bite out of it and let out a provocative moan

“It’s that good?” Storm yelped at the sudden sound. She whipped around to see Daryl watching her with a scowl. She nodded, mouth still full. Cheeks reddened at being caught eating like a pig by Daryl. But it’s not like he shows any modesty when eating possum for dinner. Well, if anything, it brings a shiver to the woman when she watches him licks his fingers like that.

 _I need to get laid,_ she thought. It’s been too long since that time with Daryl fucking her so good that she thought she saw the light (seriously, it was _that_ good). She thought she might have to get him drunk off moonshine again to have him bend her over again. But this time she’ll remember protection.

Gotta’ wrap it up, kids.

 _“_ Couldn’t sleep?” she asked, getting back to topic. She hoped he hasn’t noticed how she flushed she gotten by thinking of their rump.

 Daryl shrugged. He didn’t bother moving. He just watched her with his intense blue eyes that made her want to jump him.

 _I hate being horny,_ she thought—ok that's a lie but she hates it when she can't get a certain sexy meets rugged archer.

“Well, Sammy didn’t have anything but salads and veggies. What the hell am I supposed to do with that? I need my meat,” Storm rambled. “Tuna will have to do. It’s better than eating…adorable dogs.”

Daryl snorted. Storm is a natural at chopping off heads, shooting about any type of gun, and helped gut fish, squirrels, and deer with him. But the mention of eating a dog for survival cause a teary eye from Storm. And it wasn’t like they were adorable. They were ugly mutts.

“It’s not funny,” she pouts. “Dean would totally call me a pussy for laughing about this.”

“Sounds like Merle,” Daryl commented.

“Not as bad, though,” she added. Storm watched Daryl with wary eyes. She knew something was up. He’s not one for small talk. Daryl was not doing anything but watching her as she ate the tuna casserole (Carol’s cuisines are bomb). “Do you still think about him?” This was it. A sensitive topic between them that could ruin the moment. Luckily, Daryl shrugged instead of telling her to piss off.

“How…was your brother?”

Storm took her time replying. She had to treat this delicately. It is very rare for Daryl to initiate a conversation.

“He’s as fine as one can be,” Storm said. She was ready to ask him did he see the resemblance before a shadow movement caught her attention. Rick stepped in from the other side of Daryl. “Well, good evening, Officer Handsome.”

Not fazed by her flirting, he nodded at the younger woman. “I’m surprised that you didn’t stay with your brother.”

Storm shrugged. “I think we need to space to process this whole ordeal.”

Not bothering to waste any time, Rick asked, “Find out anything new?” he needed to know any type of information about Alexandria.  

“Right to the chase, huh?” she joked. Her thoughts went back to her conversation with her brother. She recalled asking him why he’s not the one to look for new people with Aaron instead of Eric. Sam admitted doing so at first to help find his brother but after denying almost any person they came across on the outside, he was transferred to another position. What one thing he learned from Dean and his father is the only person you can trust is family (and even then, be wary.) this world changes people. Humanity is lost. Dianne ignored Sam’s advice on bringing in new people, deciding he was just a pessimist.

Rick and Daryl listened to Storm’s every word as she explained so to them. “We’re singing the same tune as Sam,” she continued. “He thinks sooner or later the wrong people are going to be knocking on those gates. He’s tried to telling Deanne that everyone should learn how to shoot or kill a walker but she’s not having it. He won’t go on runs because Aiden is a dick who doesn’t understand stealth and strategies. So as of right now, he works in the inventory with Olivia.”

She watched as Daryl and Rick shared a look. She knew what that meant.

It meant she’s gonna be using her brother.

Great.

 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia may or may not have a thing for Sam. And progress is made between Storm and Daryl

“Hello, may I help you?” Olivia greeted Storm as she walked into the pantry. She noted how stunning the woman is. The first one she’s seen in a long time in Alexandria since most of them are either older or married. But the young woman in her twenties was gorgeous without make up or slinky clothing.

“Just lookin’ for Sammy,” she replied. A sense of dread came over the older woman. Of course, because while there are a handful of handsome men, there was not a lot of competition of women here. Sammy or Spencer would be the first for a woman like this one to run for. Olivia could care less about Spencer because there was something about Sam that drew the older woman to him.

She may be ten years older than Sam but that never stopped her from looking. Olivia could easily tell that he was a natural born leader and well educated. Great at keeping inventory and well-knowledge on guns made him her partner in crime as the Inventory co-manager. All of the older and married women fawned over him (except Jess) because of kind nature and readiness to help with anything.

It also helped that he was tall, dark, and handsome that made her want to climb him like a tree.

“He should be here any minute,” Olivia finally said. She forced a smile. The woman didn’t seem stuck up. She even returned a wider smile. “If there’s anything from the pantry you need, I could help you.” The quicker she leaves before Sam gets here the better. It’s not like she has claim on the man. They are only friendly toward each other and nothing close to flirty. But she fantasizes sometimes if one hot day, he just _goes for it_ and take her against the wall.

It’s been too long since she’s been laid.

Her mind wandered to the group that the woman belongs to. The leader of the group is quite handsome but seems about fifteen or so years older than the young woman. The others not as handsome.

“Nah, I’m just wanting to talk to Sam,” the woman said. Her eyes wandered over the array of food and guns. “What’s your name?” that surprised Olivia. Is this girl playing nice or just _nice?_

“Olivia,” she said.

“I’m Storm.”

The name ring a bell in Olivia’s mind. A familiar name. Olivia watched the woman with interest. Dark chocolate brown hair pulled into a high pony tail. Amused hazel green eyes. A dimple on her right cheek. It screamed _familiar._

And that’s when Sam walked in behind her. He smiled a greeting at her. Both side by side, it became obvious who this mystery woman is.

“You’re Bobbi?” she guessed.

Storm groaned. She turned to her brother. “You’ve got to stop telling people that,” she said as she punched him in the arm.

“I’ll do it once you stop calling me Sammy,” he promised. He glanced at Olivia. “Hope you were not bothering my partner in crime here.”

“It’s only been a minute. I’ll annoy her soon enough,” Storm jokes. Her eyes then went back to the guns. “Mind if I borrow one or do I have to have a certain job to get one of these babies?”

Sam and Olivia raised an eyebrow. “And why would you need a gun to teach students their ABCs?” Sam joked. “Threaten them to do their homework? And don’t you have a class to teach in an hour?”

Storm scoffed, feinting offence. “I’m thinking about taking a trip to real world,” she said. “I’m okay with living the picket fence life but I don’t want to forget myself here by thinking I’m safe.”

Olivia was about to tell her that she is safe here. And also in the back of her mind, bells went off on Storm wanting to kill the Walkers for fun.

“Well, hello, there. You must be one of members out of that rough housing group that kicked my brother’s ass,” a voice behind them said. All turned to reveal Spencer Monroe with his charming smile. Olivia noted how he smiled wider when the man eyes roamed over Storm’s form.

“One, it’s not my fault that your brother is a dick,” Storm said with a shrug as if it was the fact of life. “And two, who says rough housing? Are you fifty?”

He chuckled. “I like you. I’m Spencer. The non-asshole brother.”

“Storm Winchester. This bitch’s sister,” she points at Sam who squawked at the insult.

Olivia did not expect the gentlemanly Sam to retort with a fond smile, “Assclown.” Spencer was not either. Storm noticed their expressions.

“This is how we show our love,” she explained. “Well, it’s been real but I guess shound go morph young minds into being my minions. I’ll see ya later, Sam?”

“Of course, there’s a party tonight. More like a welcome to Alexandria party,” Sam told her.

“Really?” she scoffed.

“Yes, and you better be there.”

“No promises,” she said as she walked around Spencer. The boy watching her leave with a smirk.

 

**Later that night…**

 

“If I don’t see you in an hour, I’m sending the dogs after you,” Glenn warned her before leaving. Storm rather deal with fifteen walkers coming for her than these people who seemed to think everything is fine and dandy. Half her excuse for not joining most her group to the party was on her waiting for Daryl.

It was about thirty minutes later when Daryl arrived. He practically cussed her out when he stepped into his room and see her waiting in the dark.

“Where have you been?” she asked as he walked past her to his closet.

“Out,” he grunted. He glanced over at her to see Storm watching him with a grin. Daryl also noticed what she was wearing.

“Ya like?” she asked. She stood up and twirled. Storm was wearing a rainbow vertical striped halter dress. The dress revealing her tan back that revealed a pentagram tattoo with what looked to be flames surrounding it. Daryl ignored her question. “How ‘bout I help pick out an outfit?”

Daryl snorted. “I know how ta pick out my own clothes,” he grumbles. Storm ignored him and made her way beside him, not minding the smell of sweat and dead walkers on him. She looked over his shoulder (with the help of her wedge heels) to find the perfect item of clothing to fit Daryl Dixon. She could not help but smile when Daryl let her lean into him.

“I think this dark navy button down is perfect. Bring out your eyes and you can still keep your image up.”

“Image?”

“Yeah, your bad boy image,” she nudged him. Storm walked back to his bed. “I’ll wait here.”

“Why’d you wait for me?”

“Though we can come to the party as a date.” Daryl didn’t bother to give a straight answer.

 

* * *

 

It is not like Daryl do not understand Storm. She can be pretty transparent and forthcoming.  Hell, she is pretty much the opposite of Daryl. Which leads the redneck to always question to himself why she kept up with the constant flirting.  It was not like she was of giggly and batting eyelashes at him at the farm.  She was just friendly back then. And he didn’t pay no mind to her at the prison with her joking and flirting but then something changed after the Govenor took his revenge.

He fucked her.

 It was a simple as that yet created complicated feelings in him.  Both drunk off moonshine and in need to put their adrenaline somewhere. Daryl wishes that he could remember that night but the only thing that comes to mind are bits and pieces.

 The way she pulled his hair.  Moaned his name.  And the evidence of a bite mark on his neck the next day to prove everything was not a dream.

And here she was walking next to him to the party. Daryl was a bit stunned how quiet she was being since she loves to run her mouth.  All they can hear the ambient sound of crickets.  It was not too long before they were in front of the house.  Not close enough to get noticed but close enough to hear chatter and the music.  His mind going back to the entrance wondering if there was a lookout.

“Well, here we are,” Storm sighed. Her eyes went to him. She didn’t say anything yet. It was as if she was reading him. And for someone who could be easy to read a good 90 percent of the time, Daryl sometimes hates how she can easily read him. “Do you want to take a walk around the neighborhood instead?  I doubt anyone would miss us.  As long as Rick and the baby showed up, that is all that matters.”

 Before he could even respond, she captured his callous hands with her soft ones and let him the opposite direction.

* * *

 

 Aaron and Eric watched the couple with curious eyes.  A brooding and grumpy Southern man and a grinning and talkative young woman.

“Feels like a double date,” she commented as she winked at the gay couple.

“You might as well say it is.  Two couples eating dinner together,” Eric said with a smile.

 Daryl’s head pops up from his plate. “Ain’t no couple,”  he said with his mouth full of spaghetti.

“He’s friends zoning me, but you must feel of the sexual tension between us, right?”

 Eric, too scared to be on the reciprocating end of Darryl’s glare that he was pointing at Storm with, decided to stay silent.

“Is that what they call it?  I thought it was more like reluctance to your company,” Aaron teased.  Eric was ready to apologize for his boyfriend’s comment, but then Storm laughed.

“Can’t blame a girl for trying, right?” Storm shrugged. “Strong man who provides food, kind, easy on the eyes, _and_ good with kids? I have to snatch this up quick before they find out that this grizzly bear is actually a teddy bear.”

“They?” Aaron questioned.

“These thirsty women. Not a lot of options out there for them.”

“Is that why—,”

“—nope, I was instantly attracted to this Enigma of a man.  But then again, I’ve always had a thing for bad boys since the beginning. Not like it did any good in the long run,” Storm said with a sad smile. Her eyes going to her plate. She instantly went for the wine (her third one but she can handle her alcohol). Daryl noticing her sudden mood change, he grabbed a few rolls from the middle of the table and put it on her almost empty plate.

“Eat it. Ya got skinny,” he ordered. "Need some meat on yer bones." 

The couple watched with amusement as a flush of pink rose from the young woman’s cheek. “Like it when I’m thick and healthy, Dixon?” she nudged him with her elbow.

Daryl rolled his eyes. Use to the taunting he decided to humor her once. “Maybe.”

Storm was close to choking on her wine.

“Okay!” Eric clapped his hands and turned to Daryl. “When you’re out there, if you happen to be in a store or something Mrs. Neudermyer is really looking for a pasta maker.  And we’re all trying to get her to shut up about it. I mean, we have crates of dried pasta here but she wants to make her own. I really think she wants something to talk about…so… if you see one out on your travels, it would go a long way…” the man trailed of seeing the expression on his face.

“What travels?” Storm asked as she read the confused expression from Daryl.

“You didn’t tell him,” Eric said more to himself than to Aaron.

“Tell me what?”

* * *

 

“Wow, that job is perfect for you,” Storm said.  The unlikely pair walking hand in hand together to their place.  More like Darryl is trying to keep her steady on her feet since Storm had four or so glasses of wine. “I wish I got that job. Who needs a teacher? Unless I’m teaching them how to shoot and handle a knife, English and Art is shit out here. I could be your partner in crime.”

“Don’t need you out there distractin’ me,” Daryl grumbled. Storm grinned at him.  She leaned in close.  Her face merely inches from his as she looked up at him.

“I’m a distraction?” she purred. One of her hands now crawling up his chest. He could smell the red wine on her breath.

“Ya need to sober up,” he said.

“Hey, I’m tipsy. There’s a difference,” she said but she could tell he didn’t believe her. “Okay, I will prove it. I have two brothers. One of them is my twin. Lost my virginity at 16. Only had three boyfriends so far. The president of United States is Barack Obama. Was? Hopefully he’s alive. He’s probably just safe in his bunker with his gorgeous daughters and beautiful wife who rather be dealing with the recession instead of this shit we are--,” her rambling was cut short when she heard the music of her ears. Daryl’s laugh. Well, more like a few chuckles. She watched with a small smile as he looked her with a calm yet invigorating expression.

 It was now or never. Full of liquid courage, she fisted her hand into his shirt and yanked him down and claimed his lips. Fortunately for her, he did not push her away. He froze because of the sudden move but after two long seconds, he relented. With the alcohol ridding away his unnecessary thoughts, at this moment it seems okay for him to be affectionate with this woman. To lower his guard. 

 She wrapped her arms over his shoulder as she deepens the kiss.  It was full of passion and a bit sloppy enough. Luckily, they were alone in the middle of the road—just two houses away from theirs. Storm may have initiated the embrace, but Darryl was dominating it.  One of his hands gripping her waist while the other one fisted into her hair. This was no innocent kiss.  Full of lust, passion, and want.  And Storm, a woman who knows what she wants (for the past year), is not letting this chance get away from her.

“Your bed or mine?”

* * *

 

**Next chapter:**

Sex!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut promised in next chapter!


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and a morning after talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! Nervous about this one.

* * *

 

 

**_For those who need to imagine what Storm looks like:_ **

**_ _ **

 

* * *

 

_You were a risk,_

_a mystery,_

_and the most_

_certain thing I'd ever known.”_

Beau Tapin,”A Certainty.”

* * *

 

To be truthful, Storm was expecting Daryl to _actually decline_. Not because he didn’t want any _nooky_ from yours truly but because he has a moral compass when it comes to things like this (if he has not inhibited himself which he is not) and overthinks.  He talks himself out of many situations that could benefit him because maybe he’s afraid? So, it shocks Storm that Daryl answered her question with a gruff, “ _Mine,”_ and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Daryl had plenty of time to talk himself out of it as he walked to their shared home but it seemed the wine wouldn’t let him.

 _Thank god,_ Storm thought as they made their way into his bedroom—the farthest upstairs across directly in front of her bedroom. He slammed the door closed with his foot. Storm squeal when she was dropped on his bed. Storm spread her body over the queen-sized bed. They may have the same mattress but there was something about Daryl’s bed that made her want to make it her own. He only slept in it for about a day or two (since he kept watch on the sofa, just in case) but she can smell the hint of ‘Daryl’ on the dark comforter.

Realizing that she’s been spending too much time rolling on his bed and smelling it, she lifted her head and shot the southern man an embarrassed smile. Daryl didn’t mind. He was too busy watching her from the end of the bed.

“Are you going to watch me all night, Dixon?” she said, trying to sound seductive but failed when she giggled at the end. She’s not as drunk as she was that time with the moonshine but still a bit tipsy enough to be equal to a tipsy stereotyped sorority girl.

“I could...” he muttered. His eyes trained on her lean tan legs. “…would never get bored,” he added to her surprise. Storm sat up and crawled to the end of the bed. She sat up on her knees and placed her hands on his chest. Her mind instantly wanted to rip open his button-down shirt and then go for his belt. But she doesn’t want to rush into this and make this a drunken night of passion. She’s okay with waiting a bit for foreplay and hopefully Daryl is, too. So, she gripped his shirt and pulled him down to her and claimed his lips.

He reciprocated quickly. He claimed her mouth like a starving man. Storm tasted the hints of garlic from the dinner but mostly the sweet wine as his tongue danced along with hers. Their mouths fused together into one. Both fighting for dominance that Daryl easily won. After many long seconds, they parted breathlessly. Daryl trailed open mouth hard kisses along her jawbone to her slender neck and freckled shoulder. Storm breathed heavily and let this ruggedly gorgeous man have his way with her. As he roughly kissed her collar bone, one of her hands fisted into his messy brown hair.

 

Daryl hated how clueless he felt with Storm. She seemed patient—which became more bothersome to him. He’s used to drunken one night stands from very under-average pretty women from the bar who doesn’t require foreplay to get in their pants. It would be fast and only satisfying for that ten minutes before the woman walks herself out without a word. But Storm is different. Not only is she gorgeous but he actually _likes_ her. He wanted to treat this more than a simple fuck. Yeah, they had that one-time months ago with the moonshine but both are buzzed yet still fully aware of the situation they are in.

So, Daryl was stalling. He didn’t mind kissing Storm. He dreamed of it and how she tasted. He’s fond of her mouth even if she talks too much. And if he could shut her up by kissing then so be it. He felt guilty of the thoughts he wanted to do with her pretty pink mouth.

_What’s next?_

Daryl hesitated. While Storm had no qualms over having wandering hands but that’s all the hunter’s been worrying about since they’ve gotten to his room. She took what she wanted with unwavering confidence. And maybe because she just knew that Daryl wouldn’t push her away. He would receive any embrace she’s willing to give with open arms.

“ _Daryl,”_ Storm moaned when bit her softly on her neck. Felling an ego boost from her moans, one of his hands found its way to her waist. Unzip her dress? Untie the halter part? Or lift her dress?

Daryl decided that the dress can stay on for now since he didn’t want to deal with the awkwardness of untying her dress. He lifted her dress to her waist and rubbed the pads of his thumbs over her soft yet strong thighs. Storm pressed herself closer as his fingers trailed up her upper thigh.

Then a sudden thought popped into the archer’s head. The sudden flashback of Storm bent over helping ‘Farmer Rick’ with the garden at the prison. Where she would always wear a pair of cut off shorts or running shorts as she bent over to pull the weeds. Carl caught him once staring at her round bottom. The kid knew better than to comment but he did give Daryl a smug smirk.

Storm whined when he pulled his hands back but then gasped when she felt a pair of hands slide from the back of her thighs to her round and firm bottom.

“Are you an ass-man, Dixon,” she asked, tone playful but still sultry.

“I like yer, ass,” he admitted as he squeezed her perky bottom again.

“Aw, I like yours almost as much as your arms,” she said. And of course, she was not going to give up the chance of patting his own ass.

Feeling less nervous, Daryl’s hand slip inside her cotton panties and Storm’s body just melts into his. Her chest pressed against his as her head rested on his shoulder. Daryl’s breath hitched as he felt the patch of hair on her mound. Her hand clenched on his shoulder as his went downward and found her core, already soaked and ready.

“Fuck,” he sighed. “Lay down,” he ordered. She easily obeyed. Much to his appreciation, Storm spread her legs out to give him better access. He crawled between them and slid her underwear off. He palmed her soft thighs before returning to her wet core.

It’s been a while since he’s ‘fingered’ a woman. It was usually done with grinding and sloppy kisses and only lasted a couple of seconds before he bended them over.

“Are you complicating things in that wary head of yours?” Storm asked. “And here I thought we were both on a buzz from cheap wine that our lovely gay neighbors gifted us with.”

Daryl snorted. The buzz was slowly edging away which brought back the hesitations and second-thoughts.

 “I’m becoming very impatient, Dixon. So, I’ll tell you what I want. I want you to put your rough fingers that I’ve been fantasizing about inside me and make me _scream.”_

Not one to disappoint, Daryl licked his index and middle finger and without warning, he did as she desired. Storm mewled and stretched out and tightened her grip around his wrist as he curled his fingers.

She thrust against the pressure. Her back arched as she cried out when he thumbed her nub. The pressure increased making her heavy breathing turned into moans.

“You can add another one,” she said through heavy pants. She easily took in that extra finger. She was so tight, warm, and slick around his fingers yet so accommodating by stretching a bit for the third finger. Daryl had to get a taste. His mouth watered for it more than his own throbbing member. He licked each finger, one by one with Storm staring at him through hazy eyes.

 

_Damn, that’s hot._

Feeling a bit impatient, Storm ripped open his navy-blue button down revealing his taut torso. Her fingers brushing over a tattoo on his chest— _a name—_ before grasping his shoulder and pulling forward.

“Kiss me,” she demanded.

He kissed her deeply—roughly as he continued his ministrations with his three fingers. She could taste herself on his lips.

Storm’s no idiot. She may be a bit buzzed but she could easily figure out that Daryl is not just a fan of her butt but also her lips. She saw him stare at them a few times. It didn’t shock the woman when he bit down a bit too roughly on her bottom lip before continuing. Some may see Daryl as this rough redneck who possibly didn’t care much if the other party felt good as long as he got his dick wet. But Storm could care less if people thought that way. This can be her little secret. That Daryl didn’t ask for oral (even though she would be happy to give) or dove right in without preparation. Daryl cared about foreplay without her begging for it. That’s the first when it comes to her exes in the past.

Daryl pulled back and continued roughly kissing along her jaw and neck. Storm knew what was next and couldn’t wait. The young woman liked it— _craved for it—_ for a bit of roughness. It helped with the wispy hairs of his goatee brushing against her soft skin. She shivered and whimpered when sucked onto her neck with teeth.

“Ya a sensitive thing,” he said more to himself than to her.

“And you are a tease but I’m not complaining,” Storm retorted. Storm is usually not one to cut the foreplay short but she _yearns_ for Daryl to fuck her. “I think I’m nice and prepped. How ‘bout you fuck me now?”

Daryl snorted at her bluntness. “I’ll tell ya when yer ready, sunshine.” He licked his fingers again before crawling down her body. _Oh, shit. It’s goin’ down,_ Storm thought with anticipation. She’s imagined plenty of times what Daryl could do with his tongue. She didn’t properly prepare for this. Yeah, she cut the forest down there and it’s much better compared to the jungle it was when on the road for weeks on end. She knows for some apparent reason men like grown women to be bare as a fucking child—even her ex-boyfriend.

“Shit, sorry it’s a bit a hairy down there,” she whispered.

 

“Nuthin’ to apologize for,” Daryl grunted. He was a bit surprised that she apologized for having _hair on her body._ Something she was born with. Daryl really didn’t understand the hype about being hairless there but he could care less. To be honest, he would prefer his woman to _look like one_ down there.

Daryl leans down and teased her a bit by rubbing the inside of her thighs with the stubble on his jaw causing his name to main out her pretty lips. While Daryl kisses like a ravenous animal ravaging her lips, he treats the art of cunnilingus differently. He starts off gently by flattening his tongue and taking slow and teasing licks. Putting both of her legs over his shoulders not caring if she would squeeze the life out of him as long he could taste her sweet and tangy pussy. One hand gripping tightly on her thigh, he confidently spread her lips apart with his other hand took a few swipes with his tongue. It encouraged him more with the sound of his name chanted out her mouth. He pushed two fingers inside before sucking on her throbbing clit causing her to squeal.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,” she kept chanting every time he pumped his fingers inside of her. Daryl shifted a bit because of the uncomforted of his cock throbbing against his jeans.

Storm grabbed his hair as she grinded into him. Her thighs wrapping around him. The thought of killing Daryl by suffocating him into her vagina was out the window because all she wanted was to cum. But then another thought appeared. She didn’t want to come on Daryl’s mouth.

She pulled him back not caring about the growl he emitted.

“I want to come on your cock,” she ordered. “Now.”

 

“I’m a gal who knows what she wants,” Storm said as she quickly unbuckled Daryl’s leather belt. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down and grinned when she spotted the tent he was sporting for _her. “_ Tonight, I want it _hard._ No _teasing.”_

Daryl didn’t need to be asked twice. Well, _demanded._ He pushed her down and lined his cock into her entrance. Daryl rested at the crook of her neck before fully thrusting inside of her. Both parties groaned. Daryl had to bite onto her neck to muffle some of the noise—forgetting about the pillow a couple of inches from him. Storm’s moan turned into a surprised shriek at the sudden attack on her shoulder. While she did request it to be hard, she didn’t mean _rough._ But it’s not like she’s complaining. Daryl gave her time to adjust to his size. While he may be a bit over average in the length the department, his _girth_ was a different story. He stretched her fully like no one else has.

“ _Fuck.”_ She clawed at his back.  She was already panting and Daryl hasn’t even moved yet.

“So, fuckin’ tight,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Don’t hold back,” she whispered in his ear before he pulled back and thrusting back in.

It didn’t take long to turn the talkative Storm Winchester into a babbling mess. She couldn’t form coherent sentences and began chanting Daryl’s name like a mantra. It was music to Daryl’s hears in between the moans and curses. Storm clings to him for dear life as he pounded her. His pace was steady at first until Storm begged for him to go _faster, I want more—fuck let me feel every inch, Daryl._ It was the only sentence she could say through gasps but damn, she has a dirty mouth. Fuck, and Daryl couldn’t help but get turned on by it. He pulls back and unhooks one her legs from around his waist and throws it over her shoulder. He gripped her thigh harshly.

The room was instantly filled with the cries of pleasure from the help of brutal pace and Daryl’s relentless attention to her throbbing nub. Daryl had no problem with hearing her screams for more, that didn’t mean he forgot that he was sharing this house. He reached for the pillow and gave it to her.

“Gotta’ be quiet,” he warned her before continuing. Daryl leaned forward, finding a new angle causing her to groan. With the sounds she emitted, how tight and wet she felt wrapped around him, and writhing under him, Daryl knew he is not going to last long.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Storm said after a few minutes before returning to bitting on the pillow.

“Me, too.”

Storm clenched her eyes closed. The pleasure became too much. Nail scratching his back. Toes cramping from being curled too tight.

“ _Sunshine,_ look at me,” Daryl growled. She obeyed through hooded eyes. Daryl staring right back at her with concentration. _Fuck, I love--_

Her body trembles at the sudden orgasm. Daryl following not too long afterward. Storm swears that she saw the light as she came. That instead of rotting corpses taking her out, she died by passionate hot sex with Daryl Dixon. Not a bad way to go. Hard to explain once she goes to the afterlife. _“Oh, hey! You died from being eaten by ten walkers? Oh, I just died by having a killing orgasm. No biggie.”_  She didn’t even mind that Daryl flopped on top of her, cock still buried inside of her. As her vision blurs, she could not help but think next time _and there will be a next time_ , she wants to ride him.

 

Daryl woke up to a grinning Storm Winchester.  The archer could tell that it was later in the morning than his usual time he wakes up. The bedroom is full of light giving him a view of a glowing Storm with wild bed head and a wide smile.

“Good morning,” she pecked him on the nose. Daryl didn’t say anything yet. He had to tread carefully. Never has anyone stayed all night and greeted him in the morning. And this is just not so random hook up in a bar. This is Storm Winchester.  Little did he know, that she was thinking similar thoughts. But of course, she ignored that more cautious side of her brain. She could just give him a quick kiss, tell him she had fun, and a leave like nothing happened. But she’s not going to do that. It’s been too long for Daryl to finally let down his walls to her after all this time.

 She propped herself up by her forearm.  “What is your favorite color?”

Daryl furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

 She repeated the question.

 His mind still was still in a haze after only waking up a minute ago. He could just scoff and pulled away from her and ask her to leave. It could go one of two ways. She could obey or stay and make it awkward. But he did not want her to leave. The warmth of her body pressed against his felt right. He kind of wished that he had more patience last night for them to fully take off their clothes. He was still wearing his pants and his shirt was unbuttoned. And she was still wearing her dress.

He stared into her eyes. Her green eyes that were much bright than usual with the aid of the sunlight. “Green.”

“Shouldn’t be surprised. You’re a man of nature,” she said with a smile. It wasn’t because of that, what made green his favorite color. Before Storm, it was always blue. Blue-green sometimes because of the creek close to the mountains. Or blue like the sky.

“Favorite food?”

“What is with the questions?”  He asked her.  Storm shrugged.

“I want to know more about you,” she said. “We knew each other since the farm but the only thing I know about you is that you had a brother, you’re good at hunting and tracking, and that you’re very considerate in the bed.”

Daryl decided to ignore the last part of her statement.

 Thinking of her question, his mind way back to his childhood. Never fond ones and full of bad memories. Food was the only luxury he ever had when his mama was alive and even then, it was nothing special. But when winter came, Daryl did not care about the house being too cold or not enough presents. His mama would make her homemade special chili in her Dutch oven and it would warm his little body easily. Merle tried to make it once a few months after his mama dad but it never tasted the same.

“Chili.”

“Just regular chili?  Straight out of the can?” With the expression Daryl wore, she knew it was more to this answer.

“My ma’s chili.” He looked at her, indicating for her to give her answer.

“Mine’s mac and cheese,” she said with a chuckle.

“Why?”

“It can come straight out of a box.  It was always generic, but as long as my big brother, Dean, made it, it will always be the best,” Storm said. “He used to make it all the time when we me and Sam was not old enough to cook for ourselves. Hell, Dean wasn’t old enough either but he grew up quick at that age.  It will never be enough mac and cheese so he would give all of it to me and Sam.”

She tried not to think of Dean too much in the past but now knowing that Sam was alive it became difficult. She just knew that her big brother is out there searching for him. If Sam is alive, then it’s for certain that Dean is, too.

“Dogs or cats?”

“Cats,” he didn’t dare be ashamed of his answer. He likes dogs almost as equally as cats but there was something about felines that calmed him. Both of them being kindred spirits.

Storm pouted. “ _Of course,_ you’re a cat person. You have a temperament of a cat.” More like an alley cat, but Storm was afraid he would think of here comment as an insult.

“Nuthin’ wrong with cats,” he defended. He recalled having a pet cat. Not really a pet, just some alley cat he took care of before the world went to shit. Always hung around the garage he worked part time at. Treated him like shit before Daryl started buying it the good cat food. For a street cat, its taste was prissy.

“Dogs are the best.  I always was wanted one. Sam and I once ran away from home when we were about 13, I think. We stayed in this abandoned house and kept an adorable little dog. Couldn’t keep it once Dean found us.”

“Why’d you run away?”  He recalled her mentioning that her father was strict and hope that she didn’t live the same similarities of a father that he did.

“Because he was a grade-A asshole,” she said. “Next question: Favorite genre of music?” she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“Rock,” Daryl said. “Mostly hard rock.”

“You would so get along with Dean,” she laughs. “He would not let us listen to anything but _classic_ hard rock. I became a fan by force. Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones, Aerosmith—hell, even Bon Jovi. But of course, he loves some Beatles and Journey. I have a soft spot for Bob Dylan and George Harrison.”

Daryl thought she was done with asking more questions since she didn’t say anything for a few minutes. She laid her head back on his chest. “One more question.”

“Last one,” he warned her. Daryl was starving and also need some alone time to think what just happened in the last twelve hours. He can’t do it with Storm pressed against him.

“Can you ask me a question?”

She lifted her head up, chin resting on his chest as she waited. He would ask her why she is such a chatter box early in the morning but then again, she is _always_ like this. Ask about her past boyfriends. Her family. Ask her why she always sought him out. Or ask why she waited for him last night. Or why…

“Why me?” he asked. Both surprised. Daryl watched with interest as Storm became speechless. She looked far off as she licked her lips. He was prepared for a flirty answer about his arms or his ‘rugged good looks’ but none of that came.

 

Storm did not expect him to ask this type of question. For a guy who avoids anything personal, he asked her one! But then again, he did answer a few of her prying questions but it was nothing _too_ intimate.

Storm thought through this question. An answer already at the tip of her tongue but mouth sealed. She was ready to answer in a flirtatious matter but that would be putting whatever she’s trying to build with him five steps back.

Sometimes she asks herself every other week why she wants Daryl Dixon and she comes up with the same complex answer.

It was never a simple response. Her thoughts would go back to when she first saw the Southern man.

Recluse from the group besides from Dale and Carol. Set up his tent farthest from everyone’s. Always searching in the woods for a lost child.

_Storm was a bit nervous as she made her way to Daryl’s tent. She only got a good look at him once at the funeral for Otis and just from that he seemed unapproachable. Good-looking but unsociable. She noticed how the group reacted around him and vice versa. So, it started out with curiosity. Carol offered to take the Tupperware full of stew from her to give to Daryl but Storm needed this for her to speak to Daryl._

_The walk was pretty long._

_“What do ya want?” he called out as soon as she made it about ten feet away from his small tent. His voice southern but not quite similar to Rick’s (a more smoother, cowboy-like enunciation). Daryl’s was quite the opposite._

_“Um, well, hello to you, too,” she snorted. That caught his attention. She heard the rustling inside the tent before he opened the flap and revealed himself. He crawled out and stood. He didn’t approach her. His eyes narrowed as if she could be a threat. “We haven’t officially met. I’m Storm.”_

_“Storm? What kinda’ name is that?”_

_“I’m not here for you to insult my name,” Storm warned him._

_“Then what you here for, then?” Storm can now understand a bit why he is an outcast in the group. She started to wonder why they even kept him around. She thought the guy must be with Carol but the older woman quickly shut that down._

_Storm held out the container filled with beef stew (from a can). “It’s already warm and it’s pretty good for something that came out of can. Can’t really complain when there is nothing else to eat.”_

_“Don’t need it.”_

_“Well, too bad. You should eat something besides a squirrel,” Storm stepped forward. She pushed the container into his chest. “And by the way, I’m coming with you to help find the little girl.”_

 

_Of course, she didn’t go since Daryl wakes up a the butt crack of dawn. He told her she would be a hindrance in the woods. Their first few encounters were never friendly. It became more about wanting to annoy him every time she went to his tent to give him dinner. They’ve became a bit cordial when he got shot by Andrea and he had to stay in her room until he healed. He was more snappish with her but Storm can care two shits about what caused this. It was one conversation that made her look at Daryl in a new light._

_“Do you think she’s still alive?” she asked him as she changed the bandages around his head wound. “Sophia, I meant.”_

_“You losin’ faith?”_

_Storm shrugged. “Never really had faith in anything. Not before or after.”_

_“Could understand that…” he said. “But, maybe no one is lookin’ out for her but that doesn’t mean Imma’ stop lookin’. She’s out there fightin’ and waitin’.”_

_“So you have hope?” Storm like to think there is a difference between hope and faith. Faith was more inclined to a spiritual setting—based off religious majority of the time. Yeah, one can have faith on the facts because they know that something would happened. But something like this? A child lost in the woods where walkers was out amuck? That was hoping for the best._

_“Yeah, gotta’ have it.” Storm noticed how he dozed into his own thoughts. Little did she know that he was also thinking of his brother._

 

She didn’t instantly fall for Daryl at the farm. His moods were far too hot-and-cold for her to understand the man. But it began afterward. When the farm was overrun by walkers and he risked his life to help her against the walkers. He threw her over the motorcycle and she cling to him as they drove through them. How they were looking for food for months on the road and he gave Lori his share for the ‘little one’. He provided for their group before they reached the prison. It started out with Storm being horny and envious that Maggie was getting a good fuck while she’s here pining for Daryl. She offered and flirted but he ignored her. She became more attracted to him when she saw how Daryl stepped up and took care of ‘lil’ asskicker’. So, she didn’t realize it until Daryl didn’t hesitate to leave with his brother. The thought of never seeing Daryl again brought an overwhelming emotion of heartache. She didn’t realize she was crying until she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her into a strong chest. Who would have thought that Rick would be the comforter? Especially after hours before, he was in a haze because of Lori’s death?

So Daryl’s question. _Why him?_ Storm could not give a straight answer without an explanation that showed how serious she is about this. _Them._

Feeling nervous about her answer, she focused her attention on her nails.

“Because I became a bit drawn to the complex man who is brash and rude yet never giving up on finding Sophia.” Storm started. “My feelings for you became more and more stronger when seeing how you provided for the group— _for Lori._ How you led our group when Rick lost himself in grief. It took myself a while to figure out that I wanted more than a romp in a cell at the prison. I realized my feelings when you left with Merle. It became another reason to like you because of your loyalty to your family no matter how much it pissed me the fuck off. So, I guess there is a lot of reasons why I…why I want you.”

She lifted herself from him. Her eyes now locking with his blue ones. Her heart pounding so fast and hard, that she swears she can hear it. “I need you to know that me flirting with you and wanting to sleep with you has nothing to do with the lack of choices in our group. I'm sorry I may come off as just being flirty because I want you. Not just because you're a sexy hunter but because I love how clever, fierce, caring, reliable, stubborn, and blunt you are. I want _you:_ body, mind, and soul.” Her cheeks reddened at her confession. “Sorry for how cheesy my speech was.” Storm hid her face behind her hands.

Scared about Daryl’s response to her love confession, Storm thought it would be best to bolt before she gets her heart broken. “I’m going to take a shower.” She hopped over Daryl and ran out the room.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I tried to convey Storm's feelings as clear as i could. Sorry if it became a bit cheesy at the end. Tell me your thoughts!


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl reflects on his relationship with Storm. And Sam's not falling for Carol's domestic bullshit.

_It’s too early for this shit._ Daryl didn’t bother to chase after her. Not while she said that shit yet looked so afraid when she ran out the room. Why would Storm be afraid of his reaction? She’s been flirting with him ever since their time at the prison. For some reason his mind went back to his brother. Always flirting with any woman no matter the size or age or how many teeth they have. He recalled him having a gal for a while before Merle got scared when things were getting serious.

So flirting and batting eyelashes is nothing to fear for Storm but confessing feelings is?  Did she expect an answer for Daryl?How much of an answer did she need? It was pretty obvious that Daryl sees Storm differently than the rest of the people in their group. She doesn’t see him making out and sleeping with Carol or Michonne.

Daryl knew something was there with Storm when they were always on watch together during the late nights at the prison. Yeah, he was attracted to her at the farm but he could say the same thing about the Hershel’s daughter at the time. But when he looked forward to hearing her babble about her favorite TV shows (her anger on how she’ll never know how Breaking Bad will end) he knew that he was in deep shit. Daryl is never one to talk over nothing but Storm filled the silence. Back then, he always thought one day he would make a move but would always talk himself out of it.

  _“What’s the matter with ya?” Daryl asked during one of their night shifts in the tower. It’s been twenty minutes and Storm has yet to say a word besides her greeting him when she first walked in. She was relaxed in her chair yet she wore a pensive expression. Daryl tried not to stare that much. Usually it would Storm doing the staring with the sketchbook he got her in hand. She sketched a few of Daryl in different positions. He was surprised that she hasn’t opened her book yet and asked him to pose like a French model for him._

_Storm snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Daryl. She forced on a wide smile. “Why’d ya ask that?”_

_Daryl shrugged as he narrowed his eyes at her. He ignored the fact on why he can read Storm easily all of the sudden. How he can tell if her smile is real or forced. If something is wrong. “You’re quiet.” _

_Storm then gives him a genuine smile. “You miss my voice? You like it when I talk, Daryl?” she waggled her eyebrows as she pouted her lips. Storm may not know it yet but Daryl knows when she’s being genuinely annoying with her comments or using it as her armor._

_“Nevamind,” he grunted as his eyes went back to the field of grass. Just a few walkers. Nothing to be too alert about._

_He hears her sigh. “I found out that it is July,” she said. Daryl didn’t say anything. It was nothing new. He knew it had to be somewhere between June and July with how the weather is humid. It helped having a cold shower. “My birthday passed.”_

_Daryl glanced at her. “When?”_

_“May 2 nd,” Storm answered. Daryl didn’t bother asking her age. He already knew she was young. _Too _young and he did not bother analyzing what she was too young for. “When is yours?”_

_Storm wouldn’t let this go. He knew it and regretted starting this conversation. “July 16 th,” he muttered. Her eyes widened over the information. Before she could even speak he said, “This stays between us.” _

_Storm sighed but agreed. “How old are you Daryl?”_

_He should have known that question would have came up. He’s not ashamed of his age. He’s pretty fit for a forty-one-year-old. But it caused a type of uncomfortable feeling when he realizes he’s been pining over someone so young. “How old do you think I am?”_

_Storm shrugged. “Thirty-five?”_

_Daryl snorted._

_“What? Was I way off? You cannot be any older than that.”_

_“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he said._

_Storm leaned back with raised eyebrows. “Huh,” she said as if she still cannot believe it._

When they had drunk sex in the abandoned house in the woods, he thought that there was no need to stew in his thoughts about pursuing her. They had sex and whatever feelings in the past he bottled up toward her is settled. But he lost her and Beth. Daryl berated himself for the time being over caring for the blabber-mouthed woman with a seductive smirk. He knew what happened between them didn’t settle his emotions. It became more inflamed and stronger and when he lost her, he felt like there was no point. Why care for someone that _deeply_ when there is a chance you’ll lose them the next day by Walkers or a scavenger?

He’s seen what a loss can do to someone. Rick with Lori. Maggie with Hershel and Beth. Carol with Sophia. Hell, Daryl didn’t react well with Sophia and Beth and they hardly knew each other. Even with Merle, who he didn’t like but was his family and guilt consumed him. He recalled not telling anyone directly but Storm knew as soon as she saw him.

_Daryl went straight to the tower and relieved Glenn from his duties. He knew that the Governor will be coming soon and he was ready for a fight. He had the whole time coming back to cry in anger before putting his mask back on. But Storm was no idiot (or maybe she was for talking to when he was clearly in a mood)._

_“So…no Merle?” she asked. She was leaning against the door frame with a searching expression._

_“Idiot got bit,” was all he would say. He ain’t going to be explaining anything beyond that. There was no need. No one liked him. Hell, he didn’t like him. And Storm only knew him by reputation and that short amount of time he stayed at the prison. It wouldn’t have been a pleasant memory for her since the jackass only made crude remarks and stared at her like a piece of meat._

_Without saying a word, Storm stepped forward and Daryl narrowed his eyes at her as she stopped and went on her knees in front of him. She looked up at him as she her hands on his._

_“Don’t need no comfortin’,” he tried to swat her hands away but Storm was relentless._

_“You just lost your brother,” she scoffed at him._

_“He was a fucking ass,” Daryl retorted._

_Storm shrugged. “He was still your ass—I mean, not your ass per se—since your ass is way nicer too look at—but he’s still your brother. Even though your brother was a racist and misogynistic asshole doesn’t mean he is still not your brother. You care for him,” she said. “You left Rick, Carl, Glenn, and Carol for him, so you had to care for him then. I bet you have a few fond memories of him. You don’t have to tell me. I just don’t want you feel like you can’t…I don’t know look for comfort for your loss since none of us are don’t give a shit that he’s dead.” _

_Daryl noticed that she didn’t add herself to the people he left. She must think he doesn’t care much about her. So, Daryl decided to give Storm something. As much as he can get without clamming up. He laced their hands together and gave them a squeeze as his other hand brushed back some of her hair from her face._

Only sleeping together twice and becoming close over the last year and a half, Daryl did not even want to imagine if Storm got bit or killed.

Daryl finally sat up. His eyes roaming the room. Not much evidence to show what happened last night besides the pair of cotton black panties on the floor. Daryl started to regret not taking the time to _really_ cherish her body. He wished he ripped off her dress and took note of every patch of skin of hers. To kiss, lick, touch ever part of her. Daryl groaned. He does not have the patience for a boner.

 

As soon as Daryl made his way into the kitchen, he knew that _they_ knew. The knowing looks and knowing smirks was a dead giveaway. They probably heard Storm last night since she’s not one to cover up her moans. And speaking of the devil. He could hear her coming down the stairs right behind him. She stopped beside him and Daryl didn’t bother glancing at her. He didn’t need to give Carol even more ammunition to tease him.

“So…” Storm walked toward the island in the middle of the kitchen where the pancakes were. “How was the shindig last night?”

“You would have known if you showed up,” Michonne replied. Her eyes glancing back and forth between Daryl and Storm as she sipped her coffee.

“Yeah, you already had the Monroe family searching for you,” Rick said. “I think they’re smitten with you.”

“Smitten?” Storm scoffed as she handed Daryl his plate of pancakes. “Talked a few words to the husband. Deanne tolerates me. Aiden is an class-A dick. And Spencer…is _meh.”_

“Well, Spencer thinks you’re more than _meh,”_ Maggie comments.

“You had us a bit worried. I expected Daryl not to show up but _you?_ I guess you found better company to spend the night with,” Carol winked at Daryl.

“Oh, yes,” Storm agreed. “We went on a double date with Aaron and Eric over dinner. Ate some delicious spaghetti.”

“And got some dessert from Daryl, huh?” Glenn wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Or was it Daryl that got some dessert?” Daryl nearly choked on his pancake at the comment. Not wanting to deal with anymore teasing, he left Storm to their jokes and headed outside.

“I really hate you,” was the last thing he heard from Storm as he left the kitchen.

 

“If you didn’t want to be teased then make sure to keep it quiet next time,” Carol said as she stood next to Daryl on the porch. Rick following behind with Judith on this hip. Daryl didn’t bother to respond. Why should he? Carol and Rick was giving him these mischievous smiles as if they are enjoying Daryl’s uncomfortableness.

“Aaron gave me a job,” he finally revealed. “Imma’ be a recruiter like him. Lookin’ for others on the outside.”

Rick nodded along. “Then that’s good for us. We can probably put a stop to just bringing in anyone.”

Carol hummed. Her eyes observing the neighborhood. “Sam caught me in the armory.” Rick furrowed his eyebrows wondering why she was telling them this. She already informed him last night about the young boy…

“Storm’s brother?” Daryl guessed. Carol nodded.

“Why didn’t say anything last night?” Rick asked.

“Because I got the gun. He let me keep it so there’s no problem,” Carol said with an air of nonchalance. But Daryl and Rick was not fooled. Carol wouldn’t just let a stranger (may it be Storm’s twin brother) have something over her. “He’s a clever one. We are not going to trust him wholly because he’s her brother, it’s the same with him not trusting us because we kept her safe for the past year.”

“Can’t blame him,” Daryl grunted. “What are we going to do about it?”

“Talk to him and see where his loyalties lie,” Rick said easily.

“Do you think we should bring Storm into this?” Carol asked Rick.

“Might help sway Sam. Better for her to hear it from us than from him,” Daryl answered instead.

 

* * *

 

Sam can play friendly and oblivious up to a T. He can blend in with his neighbors and talk about how good the wine is while also keeping an eye on the new recruits. Storm may have been with them for over a year but that doesn’t mean he’ll trust them fully yet. Dean taught him how to read people and the front they put on. It came in handy plenty of times. Especially with seeing how the older woman with the short grey hair eyed everyone with hawk eyes, whispered to Rick, and slipped out the door without a sound.  Sam waited. He observed the room to make sure everyone’s attention was occupied before slipping out.

Sam’s instincts was correct when he overheard the manipulative threat that Carol gave Young Sam in the inventory shit.  He waited until the young voice scurried off before revealing himself.

 Sam was always prepared for anything that can happen. Others may walk around and act like everything is normal and shield themselves from the outside world but Sam is no idiot. He seen how people can change insane how dire it is to protect oneself. That is what he always carried two hunting knives on himself. One on his belt and the other one in his work boots covered by his jeans.  But took in his jeans with the safety on covered by his button-down shirt is a silver Colt pistol ready for anything. Sam could care less if this woman was a bit his sisters group. If she is dangerous then that is all you need to shoot a headshot.

  _Gun in hand and ready to fire, he revealed himself. “My brother always told me it’s the quiet ones you have to watch.”_

_“He’s a smart man then.” She turned slowly with a pleasant smile.  Sam had to commend her.  She didn’t even flinch when she saw the gun. “Does Deanne know about your gun?”_

_“No but Aaron does since he knows how I feel about things being too good to be true,” Sam shrugged._

_“Then we both think alike then,” Carol admits._

_“Olivia may be oblivious when it comes to a few items missing on inventory but I check every morning and I sure as hell would notice if my guns go missing,” Sam said with each step he took toward her. “And of course, the first people I would suspect would always be the recruits.  We would have searched every nook and cranny in your house and the empty ones, and if we don’t find it then you will be put on probation. So I do not think you really put much thought into this plan. And this is how I can tell that you did not inform Storm, because she would have informed you how idiotic of a plan this is if I’m not included in it.”_

_Carol looked at him as if she was trying to solve a puzzle. Eyes narrowed with lips pursed together. “Depends. Why do you want to be included?”_

_“Because I need to know if you plan on harming anybody here,” he said._

_Carol nodded. “It is more of a precaution.  We know this place is not safe and that they are lucky that we came right on time to save them from themselves.  I have to say they have pretty lucky to have you, too.”_

_“No need to flatter me,” Sam said as he reached behind her and grabbed a few revolvers. “On a start of good faith, I’ll let you have one. And I will also need to talk to your leader about this plan of yours that involves stealing my guns.”_

_“Your guns?”_

_“Yep, because it always helps to have a guy on the inside just in case things go down.”_

 

Sam was a bit surprised to see Daryl and Storm follow behind Carol and Rick. He was leaning against the abandoned house with gun in hand. Rick acknowledged him with wary eyes.

“How long have you been out on your own before Alexandria?” Rick asked. Sam knew what this was about and where this conversation would lead to. Sam’s not the trusting young man he was over a year ago. He’s seen and been through shit and a lengthy speech (or threat) is not going to scare him (unless they use Storm as a hostage but seeing how Daryl is around his sister, he doubts that will happened).  

“Well enough to know that humanity is just an illusion,” Sam replied. “That it is more about survival than living when your morals are tested. So you can see why I’m a bit wary of you guys even if my sister’s in it. Didn’t leave much of a good impression when you decided to take my guns.”

Rick nodded in an agreement. The ex-sheriff had to give it to Sam. At least someone’s not so welcoming when a new person joins their group. “At least one of you have sense. The others? I’m surprised they lived this long.”

“I’ll like to say a guardian angel is watching over them,” Sam said. His words reminding him of Dean. That is so what he would say at this time.

“How long will they continue to be lucky, Sam?”

“So you stealing guns is doing what exactly?”

“Yeah, I’m still confused about this, too,” Storm piped in. “How is doing a hold up going to solve anything? Have them live in fear of us instead of the people outside?”

“Because sooner or later Deanne is going to get someone killed with her fantasies of the future. A leader needs to be a realist,” Rick answered. Some of his tensioned eased when he sees Sam nod in agreement.

“We’ve only been here for three days,” Storm said. “We should at least give this a chance and not draw conclusions of the place yet.”

Sam watched with amusement as Storm gave Daryl her pleading eyes. Even a stubborn guy who is tough as nails would fall victim to her puppy eyes. But then again, Sam can see that that whatever is between the pair is not just one sided on Storm’s side.

“We should try…at least a little longer. There may not be any need for guns,” Daryl said.

“I’m not trying to deter you away from your plan. We have the same end goal. Keep Alexandria safe. But sometimes force and violence is not the only way,” Sam said like the optimistic Winchester sibling that he is. It can be in other circumstances but with the people of Alexandria? Seniors, kids, and married couples who hasn’t held a gun ever? “It’s all about patience and networking. I’ve noticed one of yours is in Deanne’s ear. Storm has the kids. Glenn with the runs. Carol can sweet talk with the older ones and soon you can convince Deanne with time to see things clearly. Everyone has their eyes on. They may seem ignorant fools but don’t think they trust you because you are _constables_ with a cute baby. Aiden is already bad-mouthing some of you and some are still wary. Don’t prove that jerk right.”

Rick didn’t say anything, but Sam knew that he’s gotten through the older man. He seemed like one who would listen to reason in the past but with his past experiences that Storm explained, it would be harder to get through is resolve.

“Nice speech,” Storm teased. “Was that spontaneous or already prepared?”

Sam rolled his eyes. Storm _would_ ruin the mood. Ignoring the warning bells in his head, Sam pulled out three guns from his bag. Two small silver revolvers and a black pistol. “You just couldn’t wait to steal the guns after only three days?”

“Olivia won’t notice?” Storm asked as she snatched the pistol from him. Like hell she is going to get some tiny revolver. Rick already has a Colt Python!

“These are not from the inventory,” Sam admits. “These are from my collection that I’ve found when I go out on my own.”

“They don’t get suspicious about you going out on your own?” Carol asked as she took a revolver.

“I told Deanne the truth. That I don’t want too comfortable. I’ve seen too much when it comes to the living _and_ the dead,” Sam explained. “I need to remind myself about what’s outside these walls.”

“You and me both,” Rick agreed he was handed the last gun.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there has not been much progress in this chapter for Daryl and Storm. I'll try for the next chapter. I also want to give a shout out to this fanfic i've been obsessing over called Stale M&M's. It's a Carl/OMC story and it's amazing and the writer updates like pretty much everyday. Isn't that what we all look for in a fanfic?


End file.
